


Our Hell

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Demon Love, Demon Sex, Demons, Erotica, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Fiction, Lemon, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Porn, Reader Insert, Smut, demon boy, male demon - Freeform, monster lemon, monster love, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Our Hell

“I’m a mother fucking heavy metal demon. What more could you ask for?” The creature on the other side of the room replied as he grabbed his glass of bourbon. “I fucking made the genre what it was. I’ve taken so many faces, names, and bands that I can’t even keep track. Do you know the years?”

You adjusted your blu-ray blocking glasses on your face and started back down at your tablet that was both recording the conversation and typing it out. “Mr. Reign, if I may call you that, most of your band mates say you’re difficult to work with?”

“It’s Leo, thank you very much. “ He snorted, the demon running a hand through thick brunette locks that ran all the way down his back. His gaze turned back to you, hidden behind the darkest pair of sunglasses you’ve ever seen. “My fucking band mates mean nothing. You gaze upon me with your mortal eyes! You can clearly see I’m the only reason that it’s successful!”

You looked away to the tablet once again, reminding yourself of what your boss told you, don’t let the demon get you. Leo Reign or whatever his real demonic name was, was a demon of pride, lust, and vanity. He is a trickster. You feel like you shouldn’t have taken this project for the paper. “I am only here to answer the questions of the people, Mr. Reign.”

He was close to you in a flash. The demon leaned down and stuck his face in yours. A thick canary yellow tail thumped hard against the floor as it flicked back and forth. He pulled his glasses up and exposed his matching eyes to stare at you. “Do you not look upon me and see what you could be?”

“My humanity has nothing to do with your failed attempts at other bands.” You closed your tablet case and removed your glasses. “We’re done here. I don’t need this article bad enough.”

“You’ve never been with my kind before, have you?”

“I find most demons pompous, arrogant, full of shit.”

“We can change that.”

You shot him a look and dumped everything into the bag you brought with you. “Mr. Reign, Good day.” You stood up, forcing the demon back.

He reached out and grabbed you by the arm. “C’mon. I love fucking with humanity and I wouldn’t mind fucking toy. I’ll answer your questions if we can tango.”

“You suck ass. Why would I fuck you?” You threw your hands in the air.

“I’m a fucking living legend.” He turned on his heel and grabbed a guitar. “I’ve been making music since music was invented.” Leo plucked at the strings and looked towards you, a forked tongue flickering out of his mouth. When the music hit the air, physical notes in a wispy smoke appeared into the air and floated towards you. They blanketed you into a hazy. “They don’t drug you, by the way.” He made his way to you while plucking more strings. “They just build on what they already know is there.”

“You dickweed.” You slurred, leaning against the couch you were sitting on before dropping to the floor in your hands and knees.

“What can I say? Everyone wants to fuck a rock god.” You looked up to watch him get on the floor with you and come face to face with the demon. “What do you think? Sounds like a party.”

You grabbed his face and slammed your mouth against his. These stupid ass carnal demons get on your nerves but you also got a soft spot for them. You never wanted to admit it before. Let alone when it comes to the rich and famous.

His forked tongue made his way into your mouth and explored anywhere it could. You ripped his shirt open and explored down his figure. The demon yanked you closer until the two of you were on your knees, tearing clothes off each other. You shoved him back and crawled up his body to sit on his face. A chuckle vibrates against your underwear as you squeeze your thighs around his head. “Sweet silence, I like you like this.”

His forked tongue danced across the fabric. His hot breath felt good against your skin. You ground yourself against his face and ran your fingers through his scalp, pulling his hair to elicit muffled responses from his. That same thick tail creeped up your backside and slithered it’s way into your underwear to nudge against your puckered hole. You reached your hands back and spread your cheeks, letting it slip down into your pussy juices before coming back. It rubbed against your hole before gently slipping on and setting a pace. You groaned and looked at the ceiling of the seedy dressing room you were going to get laid in. You whispered as the demon started to suck hard on your clit through your underwear. You leaned forward and squealed as the tail started pumping in and out quickly. “Oh, you fuck!”

The demon laughed beneath you before taking both hands and ripping your underwear off. He nudged you forward and without removing his tail, pushed you forward so he could have the upper hand. He pulled your back against his crotch to grind against your heat. “Who’s your overlord?”

“You are!” You rubbed back against him, feeling as he pulled his demonic dick out of his boxers. The extremely ribbed shaft spread your lower lips before diving in fully. You dropped against the floor and moaned, pulling your hips back and forth as it rubbed all sorts of places you didn’t even know you had. “Why’s it so thick?”

“Because I’m awesome?” The demon howled like an animal before moving his leg to get a better position and started pounding away. His tail and cock worked in perfect unison. You squirmed on the floor with your hands moving between your legs to rub your clit. You sent yourself into a frenzy with being so close to the edge already. You cum over and over again between all the stimulation. “If you make a mess on this carpet, I’m going to make you clean it up.”

“I will, I will.” You whined, getting pounded deep in your body in places your toys had never been. You closed your eyes and just felt the shockwaves of pleasure rolling over your body. Your temples tingled and toes curled with every pump.

His tail pulled out as Leo pushed all the way in as far as he could. You felt the cock inside you strongly twitching and spreading your cunt. Cum filled your insides over and over again with every jet. “Humans just can’t take every drop I’m sad to say.” The demon pulled out, extra shots hitting your cheeks, thighs, and lower back. You squealed as you were yanked back before getting your face moved just a mere few inches in front of a puddle of cum. “You said you’d clean up.”

“With what?” You yelled, sitting up on your knees and glanced back at him as he dressed him. Leo moved towards the exit and finger-gunned in your direction.

“Don’t care. Just do it before I get back and I may give you a round two.”


End file.
